Revenge of Fate
by John Andy
Summary: Darkness and chaos are overwhelming Midgard. Can a young hunter follow the footsteps of his passed away father because of war? Can he and his friends return peace that is already conquered by blood?
1. Introduction

**Author's Note**: This is my first fic so sorry for the wrong grammar. This story is based on my book entitled Ragnarok: The FanFic Story. I will try to improve my writings.

Characters 

**Aguilus** – A young hunter that is a son of a great hunter named Gin Freaks. He passed the exam of a hunter in the age of 15 and promised to avenge for his father. He is a kind hearted, loving son and also brave.

**Gin Freaks – **A great hunter of Midgard. Baphomet kills him because of pride.

**Capcom – **Found by Aguilus that is quarreling on a wizard. A young mage that goes to Prontera just to sneak and joining a warp portal going to Glast Heim. A mage that wants to be a sage.

**Spell bounder – **a boastful Wizard but a Hybrid type and a person that has no future.

**Nathan** – a thief boy that always steals anything from your hand in just one snap. Also known as "Stealer Boy". Later will be an assassin.

**Lanzelot** – a chick lover Vitality Knight of Izlude but always fail to get a girlfriend. Always busted.

**Lance – a** chick magnet Crusader of Prontera. A charming and respected twin brother of Lanzelot.

**Endlesso Laggato – **a Full Support priest that is always in the side of his best friend Charlie. Has a crush on Yessa.

**Charlie – **a scammer blacksmith but thank goodness he is not yet seen by a GM.

**Japot – **a thief that is now an apprentice of Nathan. Later decides to be a dagger rogue.

**Spale Ween – **a beautiful and popular dancer in the bar of Alde Ba ran. The apple of the eye of Lanzelot and the fantasy girl of Charlie.

**Yessa – **an acolyte that wants to be a monk. Tanked by Endlesso but never see each other again.

**Lassinggero – **a Filipino name for an alcohol addict. He is an alchemist that instead of making potions, he makes wines and gins for his self.

**Baphomet – **a huge goat monster that killed Gin Freaks. He is the right arm of Lord of Death.

**Dark Lord – **a retired lord of darkness. Now a janitor of their fortress.

**Lord of Death – **the new lord of darkness and the boss of all MVP boss in Midgard. The strongest monster living in the Midgard.


	2. Chapter one: The Farewell Birthday Prese...

CHAPTER ONE: The Farewell Birthday Present

In the eastern forest of Midgard, there is a hidden town... named Payon. This town is a oriental town of novices that wanting to be an archer, and archers wanting to be a hunter. Payon is known for their popular place...The Payon cave. The archer village is the place where the archers and hunters live and in that place is the place where you can see the Hunter's Guild where the job changing takes place. In that place, there was a new baby that is born that is the first baby son of the great Gin Freaks.

"Mama, Is it true that our first child were born?"

"Yes honey, and he is as handsome as you"

"I've been ready for this day so I bought an egg of a rare egg of an eagle"

"You really love your son, right Honey?"

"Of course mama! What do you think is a good name for our baby? I want his name is based on an eagle and agility". He is very happy

"Ok let me think, agila...agi...aguila?"

"Now I know! Aguilus!"

After 13 years...

"Mama," Aguilus said, "how can I level-up?"

"Oh," her mother replied, "you can ask your father to help you to level-up"

"Okay," he said, "I will find father"

He found his father sitting besides the tree and thinking something

"Dad, can you help me to level-up"

"Yes! Why not," he replied, "What is your level?"

"Ummm... I think I'm level 1?" he said

"Well... that is easy son. I will just give you a Blade and tank you at the Elder Willows. Is that alright?"

"Yeah!"

After 30 days of training...

"Okay!" he exclaimed, "I'm ready to change my job"

"What job did you want?" he questioned

"Well... maybe I want to be a Swordsman!"

"Is that what you really want my son?"

"Maybe" he replied

"But before you think of what you want to be, I will give you this birthday present as well as for succeeding to finish the novice stage"

"What's this? An egg?" he looks at his father's eyes and seems to questioned him

"Yes, That's a rare egg of an eagle because as we all know that eagle is very rare in Midgard and bought it from a merchant cost 2,000,000 zeny and take note of this, it does not need a pet incubator to hatch but it just hatch in your 15th birthday"

"It sure expensive and mysterious huh?" he said, "but I think I don't need it because it is only for hunters like you right dad?"

"Yes because you are special to me. But if you change your mind and decides to be a hunter, it helps a lot and if you don't like it you can sell it. It's your decision son"

"But why you bought it?" he questioned again

"As I say you are very special to me son and also it is your 14th birthday present from me"

"Thank you anyway"

And suddenly the voices of the people reign with fear...

"What's that noise?" Gin said

Then a newsboy came running and said "Flash Report! Baphomet with his son Bapho jr. attack! We found out that they are now in the boundary of Payon and Soggrat Desert."

Then Gin said, "Ok, It's time to kick some ass of a goat!"

"What???" Aguilus said

Then Gin grabbed his cellphone and dial the steel wolves "Calling all steel wolves, get ready to punk a huge goat!"

The guild of Steel Wolves is gone where the incident takes place but...

"I will follow them because I want to see my father fighting with that monster"

And Baphomet suddenly appears in their front and said "How many are you? 1, 2, more than 10? You look strong but my sons definitely finish you all!"

"Hey you big DUMB goat. Come and fight me! Maybe you are afraid of me didn't you?"

Then his guild mates said "Gin, take care of that huge monster and we will take care of his sons"

Baphomet spoke up loud and said "You? Defeat me? In your dreams or even not in your dreams!"

"Let's see" Gin attack Baphomet "Double Strafe!!"

"Ohhhhh! Somebody pinch me! You are weaker than a mosquito" and suddenly laugh "Whahahaha!!!"

"Oh really? Then try this" he attack Baphomet again "Blitz Beat!! and Ankle Snare!!"

"Some big fly? It is not good to have a flying fly in the forest right? I will kill it for you!" Baphomet throw Gin's falcon

"SHIT!!" he throws a big exclamation

"Ooops, Is there a trap? Sorry to break it" He breaks the trap.

"Arghhh!!" then he turns back to ask help but then Baphomet spunk Gin at the back and charged away. He has now on a critical situation. Then Aguilus came out of hiding then approaches his father.

"Are you alright dad?" Aguilus said

"So you're here too huh? Sorry if I embarrassed you for what I do. I think it is my time" He closes his eyes

"DAD!!" he shouts and cries

Then he opens his eyes and said "I'm not yet dead so don't cry for me. But before I die, I want you to have my favorite bow...The Double Bloody Gakkung"

"But I told you dad I don't want to be an archer right?" he replied

"But you can change your decision right" he closes his eyes again "Okay I will rest for now"

"Dad!!!" Are you dead dad? Oh no you're dead already. I will make avenge of my father!"

"A boy? Mhuahahaha!!" Baphomet shouted

Aguilus stared at the eyes of Baphomet with blazing eyes and said "You big stupid monster! You kill my father!

Baphomet replied "And so? I don't really care. He started it."

"Get ready! I will use the that has given to me by my father to you!"_But I don't know how to use a bow?_

"Hey what are you doing boy? Why are you pinching me by your bow? That's not the use of that!" he teased him

"Ahem, Can't you see I'm only a novice?" he said

"You're as dumb as your father boy! I tell you earlier that you are mismatch to me. Get strong and find a strong friends too!"

"Ok fine! Just shut up!" he said to Baphomet

Then Baphomet stop talking...

"I will avenge my father! MARK MY WORD!" he exclaimed

"Ok boy. Got to go but don't worry, I'll be right back to destroy Payon town! I will wait until you're a hunter!" he goes away

"Bye big monster! I will return to Payon town"

In the way home...

"Aaaah, now I know! I've decided to be an archer to use the bow of my dad and the egg that has given to me."

In Payon town...

"I want to be an archer. I want to surprise my mother that I'm already an archer!

After 1 day of examination...

"Whoa! The test to be an archer is very easy!"

When he came out of the hunter's guild, he saw his town burning. He ran until he reached his home but nothing left except the dead body of his mother that is bathing with her own blood and the marks left by the sickle of Baphomet. When he came out of his house crying, he saw in front of him is Baphomet smiling at him.

"Hi boy! I miss you so much so I get back here immediately. I heard that your birthday is yesterday so I make a present just for you so I kill your love ones," Baphomet said

"You...you kill my mother" he cries out loud "How dare you to kill my parents you big dumb monster!"

"Ooooh, Don't cry little brat! Wahahahah!"

"Get ready! I will now use the bow of my father to kill you!"

"You're still stupid boy! You think you can use it now. Job level 33 is the required level before you able to use" he said

"What?" he questioned Baphomet


End file.
